Roblox: The Apocalypse
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: You know Deadzone from Roblox? Well heres a fanfiction about that game. First one that exists on fanfiction! Friend me on roblox- SnowShadowMistSniper. And hey... Watch out for Zombies! Ok anyways... The main character Snow has a partner but can he trust him? Or will he learn to trust him? Find out... By reading it lol! All reviews accepted! (Yes... Flames to...)
1. And So The Story Starts

Yo fanfiction! Wow its been a while eh? Well now im back and i have a new fanfic!

It's about roblox deadzone.

Characters-

Snow: The sexiest and the main character.

Sex-male.

Age- 19

Weapons: M6A3, Ruger.

Clothes- Green suit, Green skin, green spikey hair.

Backpack type: Small bag meaning he can carry 8 items. He currently has 4.

Items- M6A3,RUGER,PEPSI,POTATO CHIPS.

Attitude- Calm,Merciful,Innocent but very strong, Fast, good at sprinting, Good leader.

Draco- Snow's current partner.

Age- 15

Weapons: Crossbow and Colt Anaconda.

Clothes- Black suit, Regular skin, Black spikey hair.

Backpack type: small bag meaning he can carry 8 items currently has 2.

Items- Crossbow and colt anaconda.

Attitude- Cocky,Mean,Bossy,Uninnocent,Murderous,Untrustworth y,Bad leader, Unmerciful,Killer,Strong,Fast,Good sprinter.

Sex- Male

Cante: A hot female who is good with weapons but also very nice.

Sex- Female.

Age- 16

Weapons- Predator and AKM.

Clothes- Blue suit, Regular skin, Blue girl hair.

Backpack Type- Small bag.

Items- Predator and AKM..

Attitude- Nice,Sexy,Attractive,Good with snipers,Trustworthy,Cautious,Unmerciful,Very strong with her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"He's dead.." Snow said sorrowfully.

"Fuck it! GET UP!" Draco screeched.

"Ok ok.." Snow said with tears coming from his eyes.

"Draco.." Snow started.

"Enough chat go to the entrance!" Draco said.

"Ok!" Snow said, Walking over to the prison's entrance.

"Ssh.. Theres a guy!" Draco whispered, As there was indeed a guy named Hobo4evar walking towards the prison entrance.

"Shit! He's getting closer! Should we dispose of this inconvience?" Snow asked.

"No. FUCK YES!" Draco screeched.

"Who's there? You hostile?" Hobo4evar asked.

"Fuck. OPEN FIRE!" Draco screeched leaning out of the entry and firing his gun at Hobo4evar who after taking 6 hits went prone.

"Fuck you..!" Hobo4evar yelled returning fire.

"TASTE SHIT DICKHEAD!" Snow cried running out into the open and shooting Hobo4evar with his M4A3 with 20 consecutive hits.

"ARGHH..." Hobo4evar moaned blood leaking out of his chest.

"Heh now you die you fucking PRICK!" Snow yelled pulling his Ruger out and pushing it against the mans head.

"Any last words?" Snow asked?  
"Yeah that you SUCK DICK!" Hobo4evar said which earned him a bullet in the skull.

"Taken care of." Snow said reloading his guns.

"Yeah about that..." Draco said and Snow felt a Pistol push against the back of his neck.

"D- Draco?! W- What the f- fuck?" Snow stammered.

"Silence fool. Your going to DIE TODAY!" Draco laughed evily.

"DAMIT I KNEW I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Snow says.

"Yep." Draco says.

Snow elbowed Draco in the stomach causing him to drop the pistol and Snow then kicked Draco in the head causing him to fall to the ground.

"Nope your the one who will die." Snow said picking up the pistol.

"S- Snow... Y- You wouldn't shoot yo- your fr- friend w- would you?" Draco asked.

"Oh your not my friend. So SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Snow said pointing the pistol at Draco and firing it at his head without hesitation which killed Draco.

"Mother fucker.." Snow muttered walking off into the remains of the World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well what did you think?  
Does this deserve another chapter?  
REVIEW!


	2. LEMON AHEAD!

Hello, Fanfiction! It's me Scarredwarrior! Whats up? Its been a while since I last wrote so right now im really looking fowards to making this chappie for you guys! Thank you for the reviews and favs and follows! It warms my heart to know I have support for my fics! :) Thank you guys! :D Anyways this is the secound chappie of my Deadzone on roblox fic!

So guys enjoy this chapter as I will put my heart into it!

Haven't wrote for quite a while so really looking foward to writing now lol! :D Hope you guys enjoy this chappie and favorite and all that!

:D Enjoy!

From now on when i do character check if a characters name is not on the list that means they are dead or have been killed and it will say the cause of their death.

Character check

Snow: The sexiest and the main character.

Sex-male.

Age- 19

Status- Alive

Weapons: M6A3, Ruger.

Clothes- Green suit, Green skin, green spikey hair.

Backpack type: Small bag meaning he can carry 8 items. He currently has 4.

Items- M6A3,RUGER,PEPSI,POTATO CHIPS.

Attitude- Calm,Merciful,Innocent but very strong, Fast, good at sprinting, Good leader.

Cante: A hot female who is good with weapons but also very nice.

Status- Alive

Sex- Female.

Age- 16

Weapons- Predator and AKM.

Clothes- Blue suit, Regular skin, Blue girl hair.

Backpack Type- Small bag.

Items- Predator and AKM..

Attitude- Nice,Sexy,Attractive,Good with snipers,Trustworthy,Cautious,Unmerciful,Very strong with her hands.

The Fallen- Draco, Hobo4ever.

Draco's cause of death- Was killed by Snow when he tried to betray him.

Hobo4ever's cause of death- Was killed by Draco and Snow when approaching the prison that the two were hiding out in.

Anyways starting the chapter..

1...

2..

3..

START!

Loading.

Loading 10%

Loading 30%

Loading 65%

Loading 70%

Loading 90%

Loading 97%

Loading 99%

ERROR.

Loading stopped your to awesome. :P

Awesomeness level- OVER 9000!

Me: Ok time for disclaimers Snow you do em.

Snow: NEVER!

Me: YES!

Snow: NO!

Me: YES!

Snow: FUCK NO!

Me: FUCK YES!  
Snow: FUCK OFF YOU BITCH! IM NOT DOING ANYTHING!

Me: FUCKING YES!  
Snow: NO!  
Me: FINE! Cante come do the disclaimers please.

Snow: SHE NOT DOING THAT SHE GONNA FUCK ME IN THIS CHAPTER.

Me: WTF U NO SUPPOSE TO MENTION DAT.

Snow: Oopsy? *Laughs nervously and rubs back of head embarrassed*

Cante: Eh. Whatever Snow we will see kay boi?

Snow: O- Ok... *passes out*

Cante: Da fuck happen to em?

Me: Idk... :/

Cante: Lol. Ok then disclaimers no?

Me: Yeah we doing disclaimers now.

Cante: Aye, Ok.

Me: Are you from Sweden like Pewdiepie is? Wait Pewds is from Brighton but he is kinda Swedish i suppose... Ya he is Swedish and he live in Brighton lol? Its on his wiki. look up Pewdiepie wiki.

Cante: Off topic no?

Me: Lets just do the disclaimers and get this over with! -_-

Cante: Kay! ScarredWarrior does not own Roblox or Deadzone he has his own copy of deadzone that is epic shit! Friend him his username on roblox is SnowShadowMistSniper!

Me: Thanks for advertising my game but im not sure I have many readers on this fic.. I need to check that...

Cante: Prob u do need to check it but readers if ur reading this when u finish the chapter review and follow him or favorite! Even guest reviews are highly appreciated! Support this author so he can continue to make epic fics that are funny and this chapter will have- Described sex, Not very described gore, Lots of cussing, Sex jokes, Toilet humor, Humor in general, References to stuff, And a bunch of shit!

Darkness: Im new!

Me: Da fuq he come from?

Cante: He is the new character coming in this chapter he will have a pairing with somebody a Yaoi pairing.

Luis: ME IS NEW TO!

Me: LAWL SO MANY NEW PEOPLES.

Cante, Luis, Me and Darkness: CAN'T WE GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!?

Author: YES WE CAN!

Me: I thought I was author?

Author: IM YOUR TWIN!

Me: O-O *Shoots twin*

Author: W- WHY... *Dies from gun wound*

*All stare at me*

Me: What? Only one can be author... :/

All but me: oh.

Me: ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY ALREADY!

All: AGREED!

So just be prepared there is a LEMON in this chapter if you do not like sex pairings its a OC X OC

First lemon is SnowXCante and then shortly after is LuisXDarkness who are both gay males.

(SnowXCante)

Later pairings will be

(SnowXCante)

(DarknessXLuis)

Some other pairings and new characters coming in this chapter!  
There are 2 lemons in this chapter!

First is S  
-

I don't know how long i've been walking or where... I just been walking forever.. Im so hungry to... My vision.. Is being impaired by the cascading rain and I feel so tired I might just pass.. out...

I wake up and the first thing I know im not alone.  
"H- Hello..?" I croak.

"Hello there. Im Cante! Whats your name?" A voice says and I see a slender sexy ass babe walk in.

"I- Im Snow.." I croak.

"Well Hi Snow..!" Cante says brushing back her hair and with a gaze that just screams she is horny.

I can feel im horny to as my dick is erect as shit! So without thinking I sit bolt upright and just grab some of her tittys and squeeze earning me a moan from her.

I lower my hand from her tits to her pussy and start rubbing her pussy earning me a louder moan.

As I do that Cante shoves my hand away and just unbuttons her pants and throws them off and takes off her sexy underwear exposing her pussy to my face.

"Fuck me Snow! I WANT YOUR COCK INSIDE OF ME!" Cante screams shoving her pussy in my face, So i take my toungue and I eat her out earning me many moans until she orgasms in my face spreading her juices all over my face.

"Oh your so yummy!" I say with delight licking the juices from my face with my tounge and she pulls down my pants and underwears exposing my cock to her erect and all.

She takes her hand and wraps it around my erect cock and strokes up and down and I moan and she goes faster and faster. Then halfway she stops stroking and takes my cock in her mouth and starts sucking faster and faster til I come. Then she says "Lets fuck now!" and i nod my head eager to get some pussy and I lay her on the ground and position myself and I slowly enter her. Pumping ever so slowly and going faster and faster by the secound. Til im going so fast its impossible speed and then we both orgasm and break away panting for breath.

"W- We sh- should d- do tha- that again.." Cante gasps.

"I t- think s- so t- to.." I say.

and thats when we fall alseep.

Darkness's POV.

I live in the forest with my pal Luis we are both gay but we have never experimented with each other. I know I lust for him but I have never asked if he feels the same way I feel about him.

"Darkness?" Luis asks.

"Y- Yeah?" I stammer.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Luis says.

"No- Nothing.." I blush.

"Come on you can tell me!" Luis says.

"Ok... Well. ILOVEYOUANDILUSTFORYOUANDIWANTTOFUCK!" I scream.

"What?" Luis says.

"I.. Love.. You.. And.. I.. Lust.. For.. You.. And..I..Want..To..Fuck..You!" I stammer breaking into tears of embarrassment.

"Oh no Darkness.." Luis says calmingly.

"I lust for you the same way as you do for me!" Luis says.

"R- Really?" I ask.

"Really." He says.

"So we can fuck?" I say with exictment.

"Yeah but not here its not safe, Lets head back to our cabin." He says.

"Ok!" I say.

It's not a far walk but since im so exicted to fuck Luis it seems like forever and when we finally get there I drag him into bed and just rip his pants,shirt and underwear off and then do the same to me.

Luis grabs my dick and starts stroking it causing me to moan then he takes it in his mouth and starts sucking it causing me to moan louder.

He stops sucking after a few secounds and I take my cock and get behind him.

"Luis do you want to be the penetrater or do you want me to be the penetrater?" I ask.

"Whichever is fine." Luis says.

"Alright I guess I will be the penetrator." I say, Positioning myself behind him and then taking a mighty pump into his anus causing Luis to moan.

I start slow and then go faster and faster and were moaning so much its all I can do to hold my oncoming orgasm and were getting closer and closer til were screaming and then im saying and hes saying "IM COMINGGGGGGGGGGGG!" and then we orgasm and break away sweating and panting.

"T- That w- was a- awesome.." Luis says between breaths.

"Y- Yeah." I say. Even though that was my first time with a man it was pretty cool. To bad It happened in a Apocalypse.

Maybe if we find a cure we can marry.

I wonder if there are any survivors out there in this barren wasteland.

Well guys how did you like it? I after writing the first lemon was getting grossed out so the 2nd one was shorter.. Sorry if u like lemons.. :/ More to come though! Sorry if there wasn't enough "Action" in them! :P Well im only 13 so you dont like my lemons dont read em lol. Anyways review and stuff and review and give me a character to add in my story my story can always use more people!

Until then bros.

Peace- ScarredWarrior15.


End file.
